Potter Memories
by pippin634
Summary: Was James an only child? In this story we find out about his sister Jane. My friend Samhobbit who I sometimes share this character with asked me to do a story explaining Jane. Well hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters that appear in this story. The only characters I claim ownership of are, Jane Potter and any random Hogwarts students.**

Harry sat looking through the photo album for the hundredth time that year. He turned the page from the wedding party to a picture of his parents. Then he noticed that there were two pages stuck together. It was a picture of his dad standing next to Sirius and Lilly, but there was also another person. She was laughing and shoving James and Sirius. She had the same unruly hair as James and looked a lot like him. Her eyes were the same hazel. Lilly was laughing at her and across the bottom of the picture in a neat handwriting was the names of the people in order, Sirius Black, James Potter, Jane Potter, and Lilly Evans. They looked like they were still Hogwarts students in the picture.

Harry touched the picture and it shifted. The other pictures had been stuck firm. Harry gently pulled the picture away from the backing. A small plastic bag was taped to the back of the picture with a note in the same neat handwriting.

Harry,

I knew you probably wouldn't ever meet me. I'm not sure that you'll even get this. Please take these memories of mine. I'm sure if Voldemort hadn't gotten the best of me and your parents I would have been around quite a lot. I hope this note finds you well. These memories will show you a bit about your parents and me. Stay safe.

Love Your Aunt,

Jane Potter

Harry sat there in shock staring down at the parchment. This girl in the picture was his aunt. Harry looked at the little plastic baggy before putting it in his pocket and repositioning the picture. An owl landed on his table with a note from Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled. Those two had finally gotten married last month. He ripped open the envelope that the letter had come in.

Hey Harry,

How are things there? We just got back from our trip to Australia. We were thinking of coming over for a visit tomorrow. Do you mind? Reply by return post hope to see you soon. Oh and Ginny says hi.

Ron

Harry turned the paper over and scribbled a quick ok on the back. Then he sent it off with the owl. Harry went upstairs to Sirius's old room in Grimmauld Place. He sat down on the bed then remembered the memories in his pocket. He stood and started searching the room for a pensieve. He checked all of the cabinets and any other hiding place Sirius might have used. There wasn't one anywhere around. Finally he went over into Regulus's room. There on a low table covered in Slytherin memorabilia was a shallow basin. Harry walked over to it and held the memories in his hand. He debated on whether or not to wait for Ron and Hermione. Finally he tipped the bag of memories into the basin before diving into the memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry landed in a large kitchen where a young boy and girl were kneeling next to the fireplace with brooms and scrubbers.

_"Mom, why can't the house elves do it?" The young boy whined to his mother who had come to stand in the doorway._

_"Because you and Jane are in trouble." His mother said, "Now hurry up." Their mother left the room in time to miss the face Jane had made at her mother's back._

_"You know James it was your idea to try and trick a muggle into flying on a broom with us." Jane said._

_"You didn't have to go along with it." He said._

_As Jane reached in to scrub one corner of the fireplace emerald flames sprang up in her face. A dark haired boy covered in soot was lying on top of her where he had fallen out of the fireplace._

_"Do you mind getting off?" Jane asked the boy. She didn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact that a strange boy had fallen out of their fireplace. The boy just stayed there staring at her. "James make him get off."_

_The boy got off quickly. Jane stood up and looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was covered in soot._

_"Who're you?" Jane asked once the boy had helped her stand up._

_"Sirius." He said. He acted like he expected her to yell at him._

_"I'm Jane and that's my brother James." Jane said cheerfully._

_"Hey." James said. He looked curiously at the other boy._

_"Come on let's get you some clean clothes." Jane said taking Sirius's hand and leading him up the stairs to James's room. The walls were plastered with various quidditch posters and other quidditch related things. Jane went over to the closet and started digging through the clothes._

_"Here wear- I like this shirt- wear it." Jane said tossing a quidditch shirt at Sirius. "And these jeans might fit you. You are a bit bigger than James." _

_"Umm thanks?" Sirius said. _

_"No problem, now I have to go change out of this dress." Jane said leaving him alone._

Jane walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She stood in the doorway waiting for her mom to notice she was standing there.

_"Mom?" She finally said growing impatient. "A strange boy fell out of our fireplace and he's staying for dinner."_

_"A boy? Is he hurt?" Her mother asked looking up at Jane._

_"No he's fine. I gave him some of James's clothes. They're upstairs talking about quidditch." Jane said snatching an apple off of the counter._

_"What's his name?" Her mom asked._

_"Sirius." Jane said then realizing her mother wanted to know more she looked up, "That's all I know."_

"Well then why don't you bring him downstairs so we can sort this out." Her mother said wiping her hands on her apron. "We'll probably need to owl his parents."

_Jane ran upstairs to James's room and walked in on the boys as they were sharing quidditch stories. Jane sat down next to Sirius and waited for them to pause._

"_Sirius, mum want to talk to you." Jane said watching him with her chin on her knees. _

"_O-ok." Sirius said standing up. Jane led him down to the kitchen where her mother waited with plates of food for each of them. She sat Sirius down at one of the spare places at the table._

"_Is daddy on his way home yet?" Jane asked looking at the empty spot at the head of the table._

"_No Jane he has to work another hour tonight." Her mother said kindly. "Now Sirius, what's you last name?"_

"_Black." He mumbled._

"_Oh you're Rosalia's son!" She said with sudden understanding. "No wonder you tried to leave."_

_Sirius mumbled something that didn't sound too pleasant about his family._

"_So how did you end up here?" James asked._

"_Said anywhere but here." Sirius said shrugging._

"_Sadly I'll have to tell your parents where you are." Mrs. Potter said, "You're quite too young to be running off."_

"_Can't he stay mom!" Jane asked suddenly. She stared up at her mother with pleading eyes._

"_It depends on his mother." Mrs. Potter said._

Jane crept downstairs to the small guest room next the kitchen. She edged the door open and poked her head in.

"_Sirius? Are you still awake?" She whispered into the room._

"_Huh?" Sirius said drowsily, "Yeah."_

_Jane came the rest of the way into the room and sat on the foot of the bed. Sirius was wearing some night pants he had borrowed from James. Jane sat there watching him for a second._

"_So why did you run away?" She asked quietly. Her dark brown eyes seemed to be far away but at the same time completely focused on Sirius._

"_My family's a load of gits." Sirius said. _

"_James can be a bit of a git sometimes." Jane said, "Do you want to be our friend?"_

"_Sure." He said smiling. Jane lay down and curled up next to him._

"_You can be another brother for me." She said smiling up at him. "Then I'll have two brothers."_

_Jane and Sirius fell asleep curled up together. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The memory faded out and was soon replaced with a scene a few years later. Harry looked upon an eleven year old James as he was packing for his trip to Hogwarts. Jane was sitting there in jeans and a quidditch shirt. Her hair was cut a lot shorter and barely passed her jaw line._

"_It's not fair. I'm only three days short of the deadline." Jane complained as her brother put his books into his trunk. "Why won't Albus let me come early?"_

"_You did beg and plead a lot." James said laying his wand at the top of the trunk, cushioned between several pairs of socks._

"_I'm not going to have anyone to hang with." She said throwing herself on James's bed. "Even R.J. is going with you."_

"_Come on, I'll be back at Christmas." James said sitting next to her._

"_Swear you'll write, and tell Sirius he'd better write too." Jane said glaring at his trunk._

"_I swear." James said shoving Jane._

_Jane wandered the village without even watching where she was going. Harry was strongly reminded of his summers at the Dursley's. Jane looked around carefully before turning on the spot and vanishing. Harry felt as if he was side apparating again._

_They were standing in front of the ministry of magic. Jane stowed the wand into one of her many pockets sown into her cloak. She marched straight through the doors and past the security guard._

"_Morning Hopkirk!" Jane said waving to the guard as she passed._

"_Morning Jane, off to pester Mr. Potter again?" The guard returned cheerfully._

"_He forgot his lunch again." Jane said holding up a paper sack._

"_Well have a good visit today Jane." He said turning back to his work._

_Jane continued walking through the ministry calling out greetings to various workers who all seemed to know her really well. She stepped into the golden lifts and they clattered shut after her. She went to the Auror department. Jane easily maneuvered her way through the disorder of desks to a cubicle with a tall thin man. He had messy black hair and hazel eyes. He looked up and smiled warmly at Jane._

"_Hi daddy, you forgot your lunch again." Jane said giving him a kiss on the cheek and setting the sack on the desk in front of Mr. Potter._

"_And I suppose I forgot my wand as well?" Mr. Potter said smiling down at Jane._

"_It's not my fault you forgot to pick it up." Jane said innocently, "You're the one who insists floo powder's easier."_

"_Hand it over you little pick-pocket." Mr. Potter said laughing. Jane reluctantly handed him the wand she had been using. "You know that's illegal."_

"_Only if you tell on me." Jane said smiling. "Can I go visit the magical creatures department?"_

"_Take Alastor with you." Mr. Potter said. Jane scampered off through more rows of desks._

"_Hi Mr. Moony!" Jane shouted over to a man who looked a lot like Lupin._

"_That's not my name Jane." He said not bothering to look over and see who was yelling at him. Jane caught sight of Moody and ran towards him shouting at the top of her lungs:_

"_Mad-eye! Mad-eye! Mad-eye!"_

"_Jane would you stop calling me that." Moody grunted as Jane launched into the middle of him. Moody looked down at Jane smiling. One of his eyes seemed to be moving a little of it's own accord. Even without the magical eye Harry had seen him with, he still had a weird eye._

"_Daddy said I had to take you with me to the magical creatures department." Jane said._

"_Alright I have some time off right now." Moody said and led Jane back to the elevator. They got off at the floor with the magical creatures department. Jane raced ahead into the room. It was filled with cages and cages of creatures._

"_Morning Bob!" Jane called. She ran over to one of the cages and started crooning through the bars._

"_Morning Jane." Bob said coming around a corner. "Why don't you go play with the nifflers?"_

"_How are the chimeras this morning?" Jane asked looking up at him with smiling eyes._

"_They're doing fine." Bob said sighing._

"_Can I go pet them?" Jane looked eager._

"_No but you can go look at them." Bob said sternly, "Alastor go with her."_

_Jane went to a cage close to the back of the room. She looked through the bars at the chimeras._

"_Hey Mad-eye, look over there." She said pointing to another cage. The second Moody had turned his back, Jane snuck into the cage full of chimeras and was fondling them like small puppies._

_"Jane!" Moody shouted. The memory faded out._


	4. Chapter 4

_Harry landed in the corridor of the Hogwarts express. Jane was coming down the corridor in her wizarding robes. She was looking frustrated as she scanned compartment after compartment. Finally she opened the one directly next to Harry._

"_Do you mind if I sit in here?" She asked. Lilly and Snape looked up at her._

"_Sure." Lilly said moving an owl cage off of the seat across from her._

"_Thanks, my brother and his friends are being total gits." Jane said sitting down gratefully. "I'm Jane Potter by the way."_

"_I'm Lilly Evans, and this is Severus Snape." Lilly said, "Oh stop scowling Sev she already said her brother's a git."_

"_I take it my brother's a git to you?" Jane said looking at Severus._

"_Yeah." Severus mumbled._

"_You know when we were younger he wasn't such a git." Jane said, "He actually used to be decent."_

"_That's surprising." Lilly said._

"_So what houses are you in?" Jane asked curiously._

"_Gryffindor." Lilly said._

"_Slytherin." Severus muttered._

"_Anything off the trolley!" A voice called down the hall._

"_Do you guys want anything?" Jane said as she dug in her pockets for money. "Never mind it's just easier to get a bit of everything."_

_Lilly and Severus looked at each other. Jane was quite a bit different from her brother. She turned back in to the compartment with her arms full of treats. She dumped them in a pile into an empty seat._

"_Help yourselves," Jane said opening a chocolate frog, "Albus again. Do you guys collect the cards? I've got about twenty of him."_

"_Hey Evans, Snivellus." James said sticking his head into the compartment._

"_His name is Severus." Jane said not looking up at him._

"_Hey Snivellus, I got you something." James said pulling out an industrial sized bottle of shampoo. "Now you can finally wash your hair."_

"_How thoughtful James. Now if you don't mind, why don't you leave him alone?" Jane said looking up at James. Her eyes were flashing._

"_Aww, but Snivels is a good buddy." James said, "See I'll show you." James drew his wand to place a curse on Severus, but before it was half raised Jane was standing between them with her wand out. James was blasted back into the corridor. He got up and left mumbling under his breath about Jane not being able to take a joke._

_Jane sat back down and stowed her wand in her robes. She picked up a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and started eating them as if nothing had happened._

"_Are you sure you're just a first year?" Lilly asked still staring at Jane._

"_Yeah, I got bored and read James's books this last summer." Jane said inspecting a bean, "I tried out several of the potions on him."_

_The first years were led out into the great hall to wait and see what house they would be in. One by one the line dwindled down. Soon it was Jane's turn. She stepped forward confidently and sat down. The area went dark around Harry as if he were the one sitting in the hat._

"_You're the toughest one I've had to place yet." The sorting hat said quietly, "You could do well in Slytherin. No you don't like that? Fine then GRYFFINDOR?"_

_When the hat shouted out the house she would be in it had sounded questioning. Jane calmly placed the hat on the stool and walked down to sit with Lilly at the Gryffindor table. _

"_Good going Jane." James said leaning across the table._

"_Shut it James." Jane said smiling as Dumbledore stood to give his speech. The memory faded back to black._


	5. Chapter 5

_**The memory came into sharp focus on the grounds in front of the lake. Jane sat doing her homework. Harry looked around wondering what could have happened here that might be important at all. Then he saw Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walking down the path towards her.**_

"_Move it first year." Malfoy said stopping in front of Jane._

"_No, go around." Jane said not looking up at him._

"_I'm a prefect, move." Malfoy said. Jane looked up at him with cool contempt._

"_Make me." She said slowly watching him._

"_Crabbe, Goyle, make her." Malfoy said. Crabbe and Goyle reached for her and were engulfed in a bright purple light. Malfoy looked down startled at his two hulking cronies lying on the ground. They were covered in boils and psychedelic spots._

"_What's a matter?" Jane asked smirking, "Are you afraid of an ickle firstie?"_

"_You shouldn't disrespect authority." Malfoy spat at her, helping Crabbe and Goyle up. They retreated quickly._

"_What was that about?" Lily asked. Jane looked up at her and shrugged. I was sitting here doing my homework and those fifth years just decided that they couldn't go around me." She said with a smile. _

"_Jane! You're going to get yourself in trouble." Lily said exasperated. Obviously they had had this conversation before. And what spell did you even use?"_

"_Reducto." Jane said turning back to her homework. _

"_But that's at least a fourth year level spell!" Lily shouted at her. _

"_So?" Jane asked looking at her with a confused look. _

"_You're going to get in trouble! You can't just use magic every time you don't like what someone is doing!" Lilly yelled._

"_I thought it was pretty cool," A boy said walking up. He looked like he was in 7__th__ year._

"_Err…thanks," Jane said looking at him with a flirty smile. _

Harry looked back and forth and wanted to yell at her. She didn't see that he was just trying to get an easy girl.

"_Want to go for a walk with me?" The boy asked smiling at her._

"_Sure," Jane agreed. Lilly looked as if she wanted to strangle her._

_Jane and the boy walked along the edges of the lake in silence. Then he decided to break the tension._

"_My name's Derek, what's your?" He said smiling down at her._

"_Jane," She said shyly. "So err what house are you in?"_

"_Gryffindor," He said smiling. _

"_Me too," Jane beamed._

"_Really?" He sounded surprised. "I thought you were a Ravenclaw. Who taught you how to do those spells?"_

"_I taught myself," Jane grinned. "I can apparate too."_

"_You'll have to show me sometime," Derek said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"_

"_Sure," Jane agreed smiling "I'll have to meet you there, first years aren't supposed to go to Hogsmeade."_

"_I'll see you there on Saturday then," Derek said smiling. He kissed her cheek and the memory faded to black._


	6. Chapter 6

Harry saw the memory come slowly into focus.

**Jane was in the common room looking like she was trying to steal Derek's tonsils from his throat. Sirius was sitting with James glowering at her.**

"**James, aren't you going to do something?" Sirius growled.**

"**Oye!" James shouted, "Watch where you're putting your hands Derek!"**

**Jane smiled up at Derek and went over to James and Sirius. She sat down between them grinning.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" Sirius hissed at her.**

"**I **_**was**_** snogging my boyfriend," Jane snapped irritably rolling her eyes.**

"**He doesn't love you," Sirius growled.**

"**How do you know?" Jane asked icily. Harry was strangely reminded of how Ron and Hermione were at first.**

"**Because seventh years don't fall in love with first years!" Sirius snapped.**

"**You don't know what he feels," Jane said her eyes flashing.**

"**Jane he's going to just leave you for the next cure first year he meets," Sirius said. "That's what he does."**

"**Just bugger off Sirius," Jane snapped and walked back over to Derek flipping her hair at Sirius.**

"**She thinks she's in love with him," James said quietly.**

"**I know," Sirius groaned. "He's just going to crush her."**

"**He'll graduate at the end of the year and she'll get over him," James said.**

"**I hope you're right mate," Sirius said looking disgusted as he watched Jane sucking face with Derek. **

**Harry felt himself getting jerked back through the memories.**


End file.
